


Angel Training

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Cages, M/M, Prostate Milking, Rosebud Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is in chastity for Sam, but he breaks before their agreed upon deadline. Punishment, of course, is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Training

Cas shifts in his seat, the movement slight, but it doesn’t escape Sam’s notice. Usually, the angel doesn’t fidget at all, and Sam notes the tinge of pink in his cheeks. 

The fidgeting gets more and more frequent as the week wears on. Two days short of the two week mark that Sam had decided on, he catches Cas cupping himself in the shower. Red-faced, Cas jerks his hand away but the damage is done. He submits to Sam doing the rest of his bathing for him, drying him thoroughly and sending him off to Sam’s room to wait for him while he showers. 

Positioning himself at the end of the bed, Cas spreads his knees enough to allow an unobstructed view of his hole and his caged cock. He rests his head on his arms, relaxing as much as he can. Punishment for misbehavior is due, and he can’t help but wonder what Sam has in mind. 

The soft creak of the door make him tense, even it’s shut quickly behind Sam. There’s a patter of feet as he moves about the room, but Cas doesn’t dare move without permission. He startles at the sound of Sam’s voice. 

“I’m going to touch you now.” Sam’s hands land on his hips, tugging him back and pushing him to arch his back a little more. “There we go. You misbehaved today. What does that earn you, Cas?”

“A spanking, Sam,” Cas says, trying not to sound too hopeful. Sam’s spankings are always thorough, but a familiar punishment. 

“Mmm. I think we’re going to try something a little different this time.” A single finger brushes his hole. “Ten, right here.” 

Cas whines then, but holds himself still; he doesn’t want more than the ten already given. Sam’s hands guide his up to hold himself open, fingers clinging to the flesh of his buttocks. The first slap is light, but each consecutive blow lands harder than the one before. Cas is yelping by six and burying a yell into the bedding by ten. 

Sam eases his hands away and down, rubbing soothingly up his back until his own are resting on Cas’ ass. Little brushes of his thumbs make Cas whimper, turning into a moan when Sam spreads him open. There’s a click of a cap and cool lube slides over his tender hole. One fingertip prods gently before pushing in; Cas has to anchor himself to keep from writhing in place. He’s sensitive, so sensitive around Sam’s finger and he’s hoping that Sam isn’t going to want to fuck him like this. 

“Just going to help you out, angel. See if getting a little relief will help you keep that cage on.” 

Just as Cas begins to open his mouth to ask what Sam means, Sam’s finger skates over his prostate. He jolts with the pleasure, groaning when the stroke turns into a steady rub. The other hand moves to cradle his balls, rolling them in between strong fingers. 

There’s no stopping the way his hips jerk, rocking him shallowly on the finger inside him. There’s no muffling the moans and there’s no stopping the trickle of come that eventually drips down onto the sheets below him. He’s no longer aching, but it doesn’t feel like he’s come either; it’s an ingenious punishment, really. Not that Cas can appreciate it at the moment. 

Sam withdraws carefully, nudging Cas up the bed so he can whisk away the soiled bedding. He climbs on, reclining against the headboard and pulling Cas into his arms. 

“Two more days, Cas. Think you can handle it?” 

Cas is quiet for a long while, settling in the buzz and ache of his body, letting Sam’s solid warmth soothe him. Sam doesn’t rush, just holding him and stroking circles into his skin absently. 

“I can, Sam,” he answers finally. “I am sorry.” 

“I know you are, angel. You did good.” Sam kisses his forehead, and Cas can feel the smile on his lips. More warmth floods him then, knowing Sam is happy with him. He contemplates sitting up for a proper kiss, but Sam’s chest is just too comfortable. It can wait, he decides, snuggling down.


End file.
